As mobile electronic devices become more powerful, the functionality provided by such devices continues to expand and improve. However, the resources of mobile electronic devices remain limited in comparison to other devices such as mains-powered desktop computers. The presence of an application on a mobile electronic device which replaces another application can lead to inefficient use of the device's limited resources.